


Enemies AU drabble

by Ash_Boss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, aka i love you guys gosh, enemies au, i hate the sin group with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Boss/pseuds/Ash_Boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caprette and the sin group hit a cord and inspired me.</p>
<p>Enemies AU: Adrien was given his miraculous by his father, and he teams up with him to bring his mother back and keep in his father's good graces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies AU drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJulyCentury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJulyCentury/gifts), [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts), [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts), [mirthalia (calloffyourethics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calloffyourethics/gifts).



“How much farther?” Ladybug watched him curiously as he led her farther from the city. Chat Noir looked back at her, that smugness she became so used to gone from his posture and face.

“Right in there,” he all but whispered as he pointed to a tower a few rooftops from them. Ladybug’s fingers twitched. She didn’t know how to approach the black cat, not when they had been enemies for so long. How did one comfort someone they hated? No, that wasn’t right. She didn’t hate him. Even with all the trouble he caused in the past, all the scratch marks and bruises she had to cover up from her friends and family, she believed they could grow close. She didn’t understand how he had became Hawkmoth’s right hand to begin with, but now he was changing.

After the last akuma attack, he neared her, but when she stood her ground, he did not. He looked tired, almost _defeated_. Of course, she didn’t believe he would just _not_ try to take her miraculous. She flipped him on his back the moment he got close enough, yoyo already around his wrists in front of him.

_What’s wrong kitty,_ she had asked, smirking down at him, _fallen too hard for me?_ That used to redden him up quickly before he’d yell in anger and push her off, but that time he simply looked away. Even now, his gaze was distant and cold. She reached for him, her hand squeezing his shoulder lightly.

“Hey.” He looked back at her, his cold glance softening at the worry etched on her face. His mind had wandered again. He missed his mom… but the akumas lately were becoming deadlier. And his father had even known he was one of his akuma’s targets. He had approached Ladybug after that, waiting for her to tear out his throat or give him to the cops, but… she hadn't.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat. “Let's go.” He opened the hatch he always climbed through after an akuma attack and held his hand out to the door. “Ladies first.” Ladybug watched him for a second before climbing down the ladder, into the lair. Chat Noir followed after her, careful to stay quiet. Hawkmoth shouldn't be here yet. His father had a meeting he had to be at. Yet, the footsteps that echoed against the walls were not their own.

“Chat Noir,” someone called out from the shadows, a hint of anger in their voice. “You didn't tell me we’d have guests.”

The boy went rigid at his father’s voice. He definitely wasn't going to escape today without a few beatings for this surprise.

“Hawkmoth!” Ladybug yelled, head turning this way and that to find him. “Show yourself, you coward!”

And just like that, Hawkmoth stepped closer to them, but his face remained in the shadows. Other footsteps echoed in the room, and, suddenly, they were surrounded by all the previous akumas created. “Chat Noir,” he called out again. “Thank you for bringing her here. I will forgive your abruptness. Come. Join my side.”

Ladybug growled at the man. Of course he wouldn't be alone when facing them. The biggest coward of them all. Movement from her peripheral vision snapped her attention to the boy next to her.

“Chat?” Her voice rattled her own bones at how _hurt_ she sounded. The blonde didn't look back at her as he walked to be by Hawkmoth’s side. His gaze was on the floor as she looked to him for an explanation. Hawkmoth laughed before Lady Wifi and Dark Cupid grabbed her wrists and held her firmly. She squirmed but it was no use. She had managed to budge them, but once the Bubbler and the Evillistrator joined in on keeping her still, it was useless. Hawkmoth took a step closer, the light finally revealing his full form. He reached out, ready to take what he’d been fighting for before snatching his hands quickly away as if touching a hot pan when Ladybug snapped her teeth and growled. “Over my dead body,” she grounded out.

Chat Noir flinched. The man in front of her sneered before turning his back to her, silently standing there in thought.

“We can arrange that,” he said sternly. Suddenly, with full force, his cane hit across her face causing her head to whip to the side. Blood trickled down her skin.

“Father!” Chat Noir was suddenly at his side, eyebrows raised and hands in front of him. “What are you doing?! I-”

The cane whipped around and landed fully on Chat’s gut. The boy fell back, holding his side as he tried to keep himself upright. “Don't speak unless you're being spoken to, Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth continued to watch Ladybug as she spat blood onto the concrete.

“Y-you,” she gasped as she looked to him with a growing hatred in her eyes. “You’re his father? And you treat your son that way?”

He looked at her with dead eyes before stepping closer to her again. She spat on his shoe before someone yanked on her hair. “Chat Noir…” He took a moment to glance behind him, “he is quite troublesome. Disobedient kids must be punished for their wrong-doings.” He looked back at her again, and she shivered. Her mind wandered back to one of the times Chat Noir had appeared in front of her, already sporting a nasty bruise under his mask. Here she stood with someone who would treat his child so poorly. She shook her head, trying to keep her tears at bay. “Ladybug, give up.”

“Why?” She cried out, head bowed. “Why do you want them so much?”

“Your powers with Chat Noir’s, if put together, the user will have unbelievable power. Lucky Charm is a power of restoration. Strengthen that ability and you can restore anything. Even the dead.”

She shook in her spot. This man was insane. No way could that actually work. Her power simply brought things back to how they were before an akuma attack. Whomever he wanted to resurrect, it had to be someone who had been dead for at least two years now.

“Mom,” her ears caught the heartbreak in Chat Noir’s voice. She watched as he walked towards them. He stopped between her and Hawkmoth. “She wouldn't want this.”

That earned him another hit with the cane, this time against his head. He stumbled, his clawed hand clutching at his face. “You wouldn't know what your mom would or wouldn't want. Now move aside.”

Chat Noir straightened up. “No.”

“Give me the miraculous.”

Chat Noir shook his head.

Another hit across his ribs.

He fell to the floor, too dizzy to keep upright and in too much pain to move. Ladybug watched as he called out cataclysm and slammed his palm down on the ground below them. The floors cracked before she was no longer standing but falling. Once released from the akumas’ hold, she quickly swung her yoyo and grabbed onto Chat’s other hand. With the yoyo catching the handle of the door above, she swung them out the window and into the night air. Her yoyo retracted, and she pulled Chat Noir’s limp body into her’s before swinging her yoyo out again.

Where she was heading, she didn't know. But with the broken boy in her arms, she knew the next time she saw Hawkmoth, she would show him no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the enemies AU, I had the idea of Chat and Ladybug finding Hawkmoth's lair and they end up going against him. Ladybug was kept busy fighting off the previous akuma while Hawkmoth practically beat Chat senseless since Chat wouldn't let his miraculous go. Then, when Chat is finally (dead or unconscious), Hawkmoth takes his miraculous and Ladybug rushes to Chat's side. Then, she gasps out Adrien's name when he's finally revealed and Hawkmoth ends up begging for Ladybug miraculous, if not to save his wife, then to save his son.   
> Much dark. What the heck.


End file.
